The advent of mobile computing devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and handheld computers, has shown the need for portable, adaptable accessories to extend the inherent capabilities of those devices. Especially considering the versatility of such products from a software perspective, enabled in part by the massive growth of independently developed applications, physical hardware is often the limiting factor hampering the usefulness of such technology.
One particular challenge that mobile device users face is using their technology “hands-free.” As in the case of viewing media, hands-free use is often an ideal experience. However, the need for a robust solution is only accentuated when the “hands-free” use case is much more dynamic as opposed to a stationary mobile device propped up on a surface. In sports, for instance, hands-free device use is often the only way to use such technology. Still, few solutions exist that offer a secure, adaptable, robust and aesthetically pleasing answer to such needs.
Going further still, there are many instances where a product that securely holds a mobile computing device may solve the needs of a different, though similarly hand-free consumer need. As one example, a product that allows a consumer to attach their smartphone to the handlebars of their bicycle might be adapted to hold a flashlight, or other necessary piece of equipment. As such, it becomes clear that there is a significant need for multi-purpose mounting solutions that allow two devices to be united safely and securely.